1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus capable of reproducing images written both on a blackboard and on originals.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Letters, figures, and the like, written on blackboards during meetings and lectures, have been conventionally transcribed onto notebooks.
In order to relieve participants from hand transcriptions and the attendant mistakes therein, an image reproduction apparatus has been proposed which is capable of directly reproducing letters and the like written on a blackboard.
Image reproduction apparatus of this type comprises a blackboard unit and a reproduction unit, in which the reproduction unit can reproduce images from originals and which is adapted to be pulled and held at a predetermined position forwardly of the blackboard unit when images on originals are to be reproduced, and which is pushed rearwardly to combine with the blackboard unit when an image on the blackboard is to be reproduced.
When reproduction is effected, with the reproduction unit not correctly pulled to a predetermined position forwardly of the blackboard unit or pushed rearwardly so as to properly combine with the blackboard unit, the original table on the reproduction unit, which slides rightwardly and leftwardly during reproduction of images from originals, will strike elements around it, and may thus be broken because the reproduction unit is not properly held at a predetermined push-back position. The reproduction unit must stop its reproduction to prevent such damage, but when it is stopped during reproduction, papers on which original images are to be reproduced which are left in the apparatus thereby jam it.
In addition, images on the blackboard cannot be accurately reproduced because light, including image information, will not completely enter an exposure opening within the reproduction unit. The image will be reproduced as a solid black, thereby wasting toner and imposing an excessive load on the cleaner. When reproduction is stopped to prevent such a problem, however, papers are left jammed in the apparatus, thereby increasing the possibility of accidents. When it is stopped during reproduction, papers on which the original images are to be reproduced are left in the apparatus, thereby jamming it.
Additionally, images on the blackboard cannot be accurately reproduced because the light, including image information, will not fully enter an exposure opening in the reproduction unit. The image is reproduced as a solid black, thereby wasting toner and imposing an excessive load on the cleaner. When reproduction is stopped in order to prevent such a problem, however, papers are left jammed in the copying apparatus, which can cause accidents.